With the recent influx of smartphones, tablets, and/or other mobile devices having connectivity to the Internet, businesses, consumers, or other users are frequently receiving, analyzing, sharing, and creating new information. Obtaining such information may involve querying for data across a plurality of data sources. Because retrieval and/or processing of such data may be time consuming, and users are often not provided with their requested information until retrieval and processing of such data have finished, there may be considerable delay before a user is provided with any substantive information related to their request. These and other drawbacks exist.